


You Are My Sunshine

by airond (one_hell_of_an_otaku)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babies, Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/airond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wasn’t sure when he agreed to go to <em>Mommy & Me</em> classes. He knows he kept repeating the words “yes” and “sure thing” and “yup” to his mother when she was talking to him about something that probably wasn’t more important than his Xbox. And in that short span of time while he was distracted, Gavin managed to take on the task of going to “baby class” (as he dubbed it) with his younger brother, Michael.</p>
<p>Basically a story about babysitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mommy & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Either there aren't many babysitters aus for freewood or im just not looking (the second one is right) so i was like "why not write one myself" and there you have it

Gavin wasn’t sure when he agreed to go to _Mommy & Me_ classes. He knows he kept repeating the words “yes” and “sure thing” and “yup” to his mother when she was talking to him about something that probably wasn’t more important than his Xbox. And in that short span of time while he was distracted, Gavin managed to take on the task of going to “baby class” (as he dubbed it) with his younger brother, Michael.

Why did he even have to take his sibling anyway? Why was he even born? Who has a baby at the age of 35? (At least he thought that was his mother’s age when she delivered his brother. He never bothered remembering; he was 17 after all. That had to signify the end of his days spent doting over his mother, right?) But sure enough, a little more than two years ago, he was “blessed” with the job of taking care of a baby he didn’t know that was on the way until his mother was 5 months pregnant and he said she was getting fat.

Hopefully things would go well. It was a beautiful day after all. The sun hung high in the sky, clouds basking in the rays as the world below dimmed and cooled. An occasional wind would blow and Gavin could have sworn that summer probably wouldn’t be that bad this year.

The Brit clutched the stroller he was pushing, glancing down at the brown elephants and green vines imprinted on the fabric. He sighed as his legs brought him to his destination: an old daycare that got torn down and renovated just for the baby classes. Hopefully things wouldn’t be a total wreck.

Gavin grabbed the handle of the door, swinging it wide open and pushing the stroller in partway before stopping the door with his foot. He strolled inside and parked the stroller with the rest and lifted Michael out of his seat, spinning him in the air before resting the baby at his side. Everything was going fine and dandy. But, that was also until Gavin remembered that he was surrounded by a bunch of old women that were probably nowhere near his age. He ducked his head, trying to avoid the stares pointed his way, and found a placemat towards the corner of the room, seating himself onto the cloth.

The teen placed Michael in front of him and took a plastic, blue key out of his pocket. It was about the length of his palm and the width of two of his fingers pressed together. The younger snatched it out of his hand and shoved the hole of the key in his mouth and waved at his brother with his free hand.

Smiling at the child in front of him, Gavin grabbed Michael’s hand and wiggled it playfully before looking up at the door, seeing another person walk in.

And so did everyone else.

Small conversations prodded themselves at the man(?) before the crowd of women (and Gavin), practically begging to be replied to. Gavin could see he was popular, though he didn’t know how, and inhaled a deep breath of air before playing with Michael. The Brit had to admit, he was pretty, y’know, _hot._ He certainly was well built, and his hair was so beautiful with the way it flowed past his ears. No biggie.

“How was your day, James?”

“It was lovely, and I asked that you ladies call me Ryan.”

_James._

Wait, no, _Ryan._

Ryan had such a silky voice and Gavin bet it felt like silk and then someone said something and then Ryan laughed and that chuckle of his sounded so nice and cute and _Gavin David Free get a hold of yourself._

Michael threw his key at Gavin and crawled to where it landed before picking it back up and hurling it at the older for a second time, hitting his cheek. Gavin frowned and poked the baby in his stomach, causing the other to giggle. “Michael that really hurt. You’re lucky I don’t take that precious little key of yours,” the Brit scolded.

He set his chin in his hand and looked around the room, taking in the features of the room. Posters of teddy bears and colored shapes littered the walls along with a number line that curled around the top of the walls. From what Gavin could tell there were multiple boxes of toys and stuffed animals in a corner along with blankets and extra “bathroom” supplies for the babies. Not to mention the colorful mats around the room along with one of those puzzle floor mats.

Gavin watched as the Ryan guy talked amongst the women, listening to his voice and memorizing the way his words flowed smoothly out of his mouth. He thought about Ryan’s laugh and the way it would sound if it were Gavin that told a funny joke to him. He thought about the other purring sweet fantasies into his ear. He thought of the way it might sound moaning the Brit’s name. He thought, he thought, he thought….

Gavin shook his head and was grateful when a cheery lady clapped her hands in the center of the circle of placemats and began the class.

\--

“How was your first day at _Mommy & Me_?” Gavin dropped to the floor and covered his eyes with the inside of his elbow, trying to think of an appropriate answer for his mother that was currently cooking something in the kitchen.

“It was nice,” was his response.

“Only nice?” she asked.

“Well, it _is_ a class for babies.” He rolled his eyes and looked at Michael from where he was sitting on the couch. The baby was playing with toy blocks, stacking them up and then knocking them down with a kick of his foot. Violent. “Michael had fun, though.” Said child turned around and smiled. Gavin thought it was cute how there were small traces of freckles that were sure to darken when he grew older and how his curls were never to be tamed on his small head. “I think he’d like it if we went back there.”

“In that case,” his mother said before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room to where they sat. “Would you mind taking him again? It seems that he likes to be with you, don’t you think?”

“Sure thing, mum,” he complied.


	2. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops its almost october

“And that concludes today’s class! I hope ya’ll have a fantastic day and I’ll see you next time!”

Gavin sighed and picked Michael up off of the ground. He held the baby to his waist and picked up the diaper bag with his free arm, slinging it over his shoulder. This week’s class was over and he was exhausted. The class consisted of him carrying Michael and swinging him in the air along with other exercises. It was a lot of work, considering his brother wasn’t on the slim side.

He walked out of the door after all the other women left and set Michael down, opting to walk with him while holding his hand instead of trying to carry him back home. Though he did have to crouch a bit, it was definitely easier than carrying him. He was about to make his way home when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Hey there,” the offender said when Gavin turned around. The Brit almost jumped when he realized how close he was to Ryan, considering that people didn’t really get into his personal space that much. But what did it matter? He was cuter up close. “You’re new, right? I saw you last week and forgot to introduce myself.”

“Yeah. I’m Gavin,” he said, holding a hand out. As much as he would love to stand around and talk with Ryan, the air outside was hot and humid after the small shower of rain that happened earlier in the day. “This is my brother, Michael.” He gestured to his brother that was standing next to him after his hand was shook. Hopefully introductions would go by smoothly and he could go back to his air conditioned house.

“Ryan,” he introduced. “And this is Ray.” He nodded his head at the baby in his arms. Gavin noticed how the child had a darker complexion than him but didn’t comment on it. His hair was also much darker than Ryan’s, but Gavin thought nothing of it, seeing how Michael’s hair had a tint of red and was browner than his own. “I was wondering if we could talk somewhere.”

Gavin nodded with a smile, glad that he wasn’t going to have to stay outside. “That’d be top.” The two walked in silence, deciding to go to McDonalds since it was probably the closest family oriented place they could go to by foot.

Ryan went to pay for the food while Gavin found a place to sit. He sat down at a booth and sat Michael near the wall while he waited for Ryan to return. He came back a few minutes later, food in hand and with a baby trailing behind him.

“I could’ve paid for my food,” Gavin grumbled as he poured fries onto a napkin for his brother. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Nah,” Ryan countered, breaking fries that were too long in half for Ray. “You’re probably not getting paid for doing this, so it’s the least I can do.”

“Paid?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah. I’m Ray’s babysitter,” Ryan smiled. He opened a box of nuggets for the younger lad and grinned even wider when Ray grabbed one from the box.

“That explains a lot,” Gavin laughed. Though that was cut short when he noticed Michael was throwing food in Gavin’s lap. “Michael, no! You’re making such a mess.” He picked up a handful of fries and plopped them down on a napkin, scowling when his sibling laughed.

“Eat it,” Michael said. He smiled and picked up one of the “lap” fries and tried to shove it in Gavin’s mouth. “It’s good!”

“I’m not eating that bloody fry.” Gavin shook his head.

“Just do it!”

Ryan snickered as he fed Ray a fry, glad that he was in charge of a much calmer child. He stared at the two brothers before flicking a piece of his burger at the Brit. Michael laughed at that and threw another fry at Gavin’s face.

“You guys are mean,” Gavin sighed as he accepted the food being thrown at him. Michael apparently had his fun and went back to eating, as did Ryan.

“So, Gavin, what school are you gonna be in when the semester starts up again?”

“I’m going to be a senior at AH High,” he grinned. He’d practically been waiting all his life to finally get out of school and settle down with some mediocre job. His standards were never that high, he thinks. “And what about you?”

“I was thinking about majoring in business when I get into college,” Ryan said. “Though I’m thinking of waiting another year so I can get my own place and settle everything down.” He picked off pieces of his burger and popped them into his mouth with a smile.

“So you’re like, thirty years old or something,” Gavin laughed. He wiped ketchup off of Michael’s mouth with a napkin before scrunching his nose up.

“I like to think I’m only twenty-seven, actually,” Ryan joked. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time before biting his bottom lip. Gavin tilted his head at him and was about to ask if something was wrong but Ryan cut him off before a word escaped the Brit’s mouth. “Do you mind if I see your phone?”

Gavin nodded warily with a “Sure” and handed the device to Ryan, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw him tap a few buttons. He got his phone back a few seconds later and placed it into his back pocket. “What did you do?”

“You should call me sometime,” was Ryan’s response. He smiled and stood up as he plucked Ray from his seat, grabbing his trash as well. “Any time is fine.”

Gavin stared as his company walked away from the table, only brought back to reality when Michael started hitting his shoulder. “What do you want, Michael?” Gavin sighed as he waited for the inevitable response.

“I want ice-cream!” Michael yelled. He jumped up on the booth’s seat, attracting a few stares and smiles. He tugged on Gavin’s shirt with a wide grin and waited for the undoubted “Okay” that was going to leave the Brit’s mouth.

“Alright,” Gavin laughed, “I’ll get you your bloody ice-cream. But only if you behave.” He grabbed Michael under his arms and set him down on the ground, getting out of the seat shortly after to stretch his legs.

“Thank you,” Michael grinned.

“Anything for you, bud.”

\--

Gavin stared down at his phone that was clutched in his hands, contemplating if it really was worth it to call Ryan. He sighed for the umpteenth time and decided that yeah, it probably was worth it. He unlocked his phone and dug through the contacts and found the one with his name.

It rang three times before Ryan picked up. “ _Hello?_ ”

“Hi, Ryan,” Gavin peeped out. “It’s uh, it’s me, Gavin.”

“ _Gavin_!” You could practically hear the smile in his voice when he yelled the Brit’s name. “ _I thought you’d never call._ ”

“Calm down.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “It’s only been about three hours since we had lunch.”

“ _Three hours is a long time when you’re stuck with crying children_ ,” Ryan laughed.

“I forgot to ask, but how old are the kids you babysit?”

“ _Usually it’s toddlers like Ray and Michael, but occasionally I’ll get roped into watching kids up to eight years old. And you will_ not _believe how much more the older kids cry than Ray. It’s unbelievable._ ”

Gavin covered his mouth and moved the speaker away from his mouth as he laughed. “Well I guess that means you’ll be more willing to watch Michael if I hired you.”

“ _I wouldn’t need the money if it meant spending time with you._ ”

Gavin opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead. _Is he hitting on me?_ He cleared his throat before saying, “You’ve known me for a day, so how can you be so sure?”

“ _Well I spend every day with a bunch of babies, so…_ ”

“Fair enough.” So Gavin passed off his earlier statement, claiming it to be nothing but Ryan being grateful to have older company.

“ _I was thinking about going to the park tomorrow,_ ” Ryan said, changing the subject. “ _I was wondering if you and Michael could come, too._ ”

“I’ll see if I can fit it into my busy schedule.” Getting more achievements in _Peggle_ was extremely important, after all. “What time?”

“ _How about noon-ish?_ ”

“Noon-ish?” Gavin raised an eyebrow with a slight smile. “You can’t even make up your bloody mind.”

“ _Okay, then 11:30._ ”

“It appears my schedule just opened up,” Gavin smiled even more.

“ _Fantastic._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at kisalovesyou (fic blog) or marco-boot (my personal blog)


End file.
